Pukey Flower
The '''Pukey Flower' is a large carnivorous plant found deep in a cave located in the jungles of Babagahara, a wilderness located in Dream Land that appeared in the episode Flower Power. It is extremely rare, and is the only cure to the eternal sleep caused by inhaling a Noddy. Ironically, the flower produces Noddies, making it directly responsible for the sleeping disorder. The plant also has a tendency to eat anything that comes close to it, which is the reason for the Noddies. They are used to lure victims to the flower to get the cure, only to be eaten. It was eventually revealed by Meta Knight after he saved Tuff, Fololo & Falala from the plant's assault that the flower was indeed a trap set by King Dedede to get rid of Kirby. Meta Knight fought against the carnivorous plant to protect his friends but was eventually overpowered when his Galaxia was knocked from his hands. Tuff tried to help Meta Knight, but was grabbed by the plant again, much to his sister's shock as he was about to be eaten again, this time with no one to save him. But just as he was about to be gobbled up, Tuff used all of his strength to edge closer to its petals and was able to grab one of them and toss them to Tiff, who showed it to Kirby. The scent of the petal caused Kirby to spit back out the Noddy he swallowed, and he was able to completely wake up just in time to save his two friends by inhaling the flower's needles and become Needle Kirby, afterwards proceeding to overpower the nasty plant. Tuff was free from the plant again, and just as the plant was about to go after him one more time, Meta Knight threw a torch at it, burning it to a crisp, thus ensuring that the plant would never be used for evil purposes again. Physical Appearance The Pukey Flower's body is a large, navy green cactus-like flower with several lighter neon green leaves at its base, yellow lines on each petal with pink balls of needles running up them, and light green insides of the petals. Inside is a stigma resembling a pink cherry blossom flower on a tall stem. The pollen that it produces is strong enough to wake up anyone who has swallowed a Noddy and is therefore under the sleeping sickness. The plant is also occupied by eight neon green Venus flytrap-like heads with flexible brown stems that it uses to gobble up its victims. Trivia * It is unknown if the Pukey Flower is actually a monster made by Nightmare Enterprises, but since the Noddies were made by NME, it's most likely that it is. *The Pukey Flower is based on the carnivorous Venus flytrap. It is also vaguely based on the flesh-eating Triffid from the 1951 John Wyndham novel The Day of the Triffids. *The pink spikey balls on the outside of the Pukey Flower are similar in shape to Needle Kirby from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. *The name "Pukey" as well as its effect which wakes Kirby up from deep sleep references smelling salts, which release ammonia gas and smells really bad, but makes the user regain consciousness. Gallery Meta Knight vs Pukey.jpg|Meta Knight fighting the Pukey Flower. SleepingPukey.jpg|The Pukey Flower, dormant. de:Pucki-Blume it:Fiore Pukey ja:ピューキー Category:Anime Characters Category:Needle Enemies Category:Plants Category:Monster